Chrysanthemum 881
by shaqinarjs
Summary: Persetubuhan itu membuat Draco harus mengakui bahwa anak yang dikandung Hermione adalah putranya. Want to know the next? Just read :)


Chrysanthemum 881

.

.

.

(sedikit lemon,tapi ngga kelewat batas hhe)

.

.

"Apakah dress ini pantas untuk ku pakai,Gin?" ucap gadis cantik berkulit putih itu sedang mematut diri didepan cermin. Mengenakan dress Putih dengan tas kulit berwana senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

"hmmm, biarku nilai sebentar" balas Ginny Weasly, teman akrabnya sedari kecil.

"kurasaa…"

"apa?"

"kurasa pangeran tampanmu menyukainya mione" ucap Ginny dengan senyum manisnya memeluk sahabatnya itu seraya membisik

"buat ia terpukau, princess" ginny memeluk erat.

"akan kulakukan, mrs. Potter" balasnya dengan senyum sumringah.

.

.

.

"aku ingin hmmmm"

"menurutmu apa yang harus kita makan malam ini, ho..honey?" Tanya seorang lelaki berparas rupawan dengan penampilan yang menawan sedikit terbata-bata.

Sudah lama sekali Draco tak mengajak gadis untuk berkencan. Terhitung semenjak kelas sepuluh ia tak pernah lagi merasakan malam kencan dengan wanita. Tak heran bila satu windu kemudian ia sangat canggung berhadapan langsung dengan wanita.

"aku ingin beef steak dengan saus kentang" jawab pasangan lelaki itu.

Gadis itu hanya memandang dengan tatapan sendu, mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang dialami oleh Draco. Segera ia menyelesaikan persoalan yang dihadapi oleh teman kencannya itu.

"oh um, yeah. Itu yang kumau" sambut lelaki yang sedaritadi bingung dengan menu makanan kencan pertama mereka.

"jangan bingung dear, aku bukan orang asing lagi" canda gadis itu dengan menyenggol lengan lelaki yang memiliki marga Malfoy itu.

"ya aku agak sedikit gugup menatapmu, apalagi berbicara denganmu" Draco tersenyum malu dan tak mau melihat respon yang diberikan oleh gadisnya.

Gadis itu tersipu malu dan tak dapan menahan senyum yang merekah dari bibir tipisnya itu, seketika ia tertawa mencairkan suasana.

"oh dear, tak usah gugup denganku. Kita adalah pasangan" ucapnya seraya menuangkan wine yang sedari tadi menganggur disampingnya.

Sudah 2 hari mereka menjalin kasih. Memang tergolong masih muda, namun mereka tetap menampilkan yang terbaik untuk pasangan. Draco saja tidak percaya jika ia telah memiliki seorang pacar sekarang. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin dengan lamanya mereka tidak menjalin kasih membuat mereka menjadi lupa bagaimana caranya 'berkencan yang baik' pada malam itu. Terbukti dengan obrolan yang canggung yang mereka lontarkan demi memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Draco meneguk habis wine yang ada didalam gelasnya, menandakan kencan mereka usai dengan durasi waktu tergolong lama. Dua piring yang kotor dengan sedikit saus kentang telah diangkat oleh pelayan, nampaknya mereka benar-benar menyukai makan malam mereka.

Dengan langkah setengah sadar, Draco menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya agar ia dapat memapah gadisnya yang sedang mabuk berat itu tak luput dari pandangannya.

Wine itu membuat mereka berdua mabuk berat, tak heran jika mereka melupakan jam malam yang harus mereka patuhi. Draco terus menggenggam tangan gadisnya sampai ke parkiran mobil, dengan langkah yang tertatih.

"Drake, kau akan membawaku ke motel and pub?" tiba-tiba gadisnya bertanya yang membuat Draco sedikit terkejut.

"motel and pub? Untuk apa? Kau ingin minum lagi?" Draco membukakan pintu mobil dan menggendong gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil.

"he em, tidak, aku tidak ingin minum lagi, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum menggoda.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"entahlah, aku ingin tidur bersamamu"

Draco berdiam diri sejenak, memikirkan apa yang barusan saja yang ia dengar. Motel and pub? Untuk apa gadis itu mengajaknya ke motel and pub larut malam seperti ini?. Entahlah, namun Draco mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu.

"on the way dear" ucap Draco menginjak pedal gas mobil menuju motel and pub terdekat.

Apa yang hendak dilakukan gadis ini? Pikir Draco berkelut sama seperti rambut kuning yang telah kisut lantaran angin malam yang merasuk kedalam mobil mereka. Suasana yang sepi ditemani hingar binger lalu lintas membuat gadis itu tertidur pulas dikursi penumpang, tak satupun kata yang ia lontarkan selama perjalanan, dress putih yang ia kenakan tertumpah sedikit noda dari saus kentang membuat semerbak bau mobil menjadi aroma kentang.

Draco? Apa yang dilakukan Draco sekarang? Entahlah, namun yang dipikirkan lelaki jangkung ini masih dalam ruang lingkup kebingungan.

"yes madam, here we go" ucap Draco membangunkan mimpi kecil dari kekasihnya yang bernama Hermione jean granger itu.

"take me out" balas Hermione dengan manja mengulurkan tangannya kearah Draco.

Dengan perlahan Draco menggendong Hermione menuju motel and pub. Tubuh Hermione lemas tak berdaya diangkat dengan hati-hati.

"aku ingin kamu mala mini" ucap Hermione memecahkan keheningan.

Akal sehatnya dikalahkan oleh nafsu sesaat, membuat gadis ini hilang kendali. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini namun ia hanya terpaku pada wajah tampan Draco yang kabur lantaran bir yang ia teguk melebihi dosis.

Wajah itu.. wajah itu mengingatkan Hermione akan mantan lamanya bernama Sam. Sam relfits, lelaki yang tega memutuskan hubungan didepan orang tuanya, kejadian itu acap kali terus terngiang dalam pikirannya, luka itu semakin lama semakin meradang hingga relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Tak ada obat yang dapat menyembukannya melainkan dengan mengubur semua kenangan itu kedalam lembah penghapusan. Akankah ia mampu melakukannya bersama dengan Draco? Entahlah, hanya waktu yang dapat menjelaskannya.

Semakin dalam tatapan Hermione kepada Draco, semakin ia yakin bahwa ia mampu melupakan sam dari kehidupannya. Hermione kian mendekap erat tubuh kekar Draco, meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai keinginan.

Sementara itu, derap langkah Draco berakhir pada ruang kamar bernomor 881. Apa yang hendak mereka lakukan? Sleep together? Just simple night kiss? Or free sex?. Mereka tak menyadari perilaku mereka berdua hingga Hermione telah tergeletak diatas ranjang.

"Hermione? Apa yang akan kita lakukan seka…" ucapan Draco terhenti karena bibirnya telah beradu dengan bibir Hermione.

Their first kiss..

Tak mau didominasi oleh keadaan, Draco membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut, semakin hangat dan semakin hangat. Tangannya semakin liar meraba punggung Hermione. Mereka saling melumat hingga Hermione melepaskan ciuman itu. Hermione memandang sejenak wajah runcing itu dengan sayu. Ia telah hilang kendali! Tangannya melingkar ke leher pemuda berambut kuning itu hingga membuat Draco semakin menjadi.

"apakah kita akan melakukannya?" ucap Hermione dengan pelan, tak mau merusak mood Draco.

"kau inginkannya sekarang dear?" Tanya Draco sedang asik mencium leher Hermione.

Keadaan semakin memanas,dua orang itu sedang dalam mabuk cinta. Draco yang tak sabaran ingin 'mengeksekusi' gadisnya membuat lelaki ini bertindak kasar, hendak memenuhi hasrat seksualnya.

Draco mulai membuka kancing dress Hermione satu persatu dengan lihai. Entah ia belajar dari mana, namun gerakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah piawai melakukannya walaupun ini kali pertama baginya.

Draco menciumi dada mulus Hermione, membuat gadis itu mendesah merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Apa yang akan dilakukan Draco selanjutnya? Ia tak sabaran menunggu aksi mengejutkan dari Draco. Efek alcohol itu seakan membuatnya lupa bahwa mereka telah melakukan hal yang menyimpang. Namun bagaimana lagi jika akal sehat mereka telah dikuasai birahi sesaat.

"bagaimana rasanya dear jika aku lebih turun kebawah?" Draco menanggalkan dress Hermione. Yang terlihat hanyalah underwear putih dengan g-string.

"kau begitu menggoda dear" Draco mencium kembali bibir plum Hermione. Semakin liar tingkah lakunya.

Hermione? Oh Hermione? Ia tak bisa berkata banyak selain meringis kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari Draco. Tubuhnya menegang, pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco.

Bra yang ia kenakan tak ia sadari telah terlepas, dada putih nan mulus itu semakin mudah Draco jangkau. Dengan pandai ia melakukannya.

"Drake, aku tak tahan." Ucap Hermione dengan desahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memeluk tubuh Draco.

Ia semakin tak terkontrol, ia bahkan tak mengenali dirinya sendiri sebagai Hermione jean granger si gadis terpintar seangkatannya. Hubungan mereka yang relative sebentar tak menjamin bahwa mereka tak melakukan hal seperti ini. Jika nafsu telah menguasai, apapun akan terlupakan.

"buat aku merasakan nikmat surga dunia" Hermione membenamkan kepala Draco diantara pahanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hai haii! apa kabar kalian semuaaa.. pasti pada sedikit nih yg baca ff dramione, krn sepi peminat :(.. maaf ya aku hiatus 2 tahun hihi, aku lagi nyiapin kuliah ku di salah satu ptn favorit! yeay! *apa hubungaannyaa! Untuk strory sebelumnya maaf aku belum bisa lanjutin *padahal udah kelar tapi leptopku mendadak wafat :(. tenannggg gantinya story itu kok yg diatas! pengen cari angin seger aja bikin ff M.

menurut kalian asik gak? aku yakin pasti banyak yg kecewa soalnya alurnya gitu banget :( bahasanya jga ky gitu.. bner ga sih? kasih saran kuy! di review yaaa.. one review one pahala *eaaaa..


End file.
